1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color filter array (hereinafter abbreviated as CFA) having hybrid color filters and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a Bayer pattern CFA having hybrid color filters and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the development of digital cameras, scanners, and other electronic products progresses, the demand for semiconductor image sensor devices is increased accordingly. In state-of-the-art, image sensor devices in common usage can be categorized into charge-coupled devices (CCD) image sensor and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor image sensor (CMOS image sensor, CIS). Primarily, CIS is prevalently use due to its advantages of low operating voltage, low power consumption, high operating efficiency, and ability for random access. Moreover, CIS is capable of integration with the semiconductor fabrication process.
One of the essential elements for the semiconductor image sensor device is the CFA for filtering lights so that lights in the red, green and blue wavelengths are transmitted to different pixels. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is schematic drawing illustrating a conventional CFA. In the prior art, the color filters in a CFA are often arranged to form a matrix, such as a Bayer pattern CFA. According to the Bayer pattern CFA 10 as shown in FIG. 1, the odd-rows 12 include the green color filters G and the blue color filters B alternately arranged while the even-rows 14 include the green color filters G and the red color filters R alternately arranged. The need for having twice as many green color filters G as either red or blue color filters R/B is because the human eye is more sensitive to green light than to the other two colors of light. Thus, color accuracy of green color filters G is more important.